


Rayo de Luz

by c123



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c123/pseuds/c123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bueno, es un pequeño one shot de Naruto, por supuesto es SasuNaru, aunque algo leve -.- Pero espero os guste ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rayo de Luz

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, no es slash, slash pero lo hice con eso en mente xD
> 
> Spoiler de Shippuden

Lo único que rondaba siempre por su cabeza era el asesinato de su hermano. Su venganza. Asesinar a su hermano Itachi Uchiha y renacer el clan.

Al menos eso era lo único en lo que pensaba, hasta que conoció a Naruto.

Vale que al principio se llevaban mal. Lo único que hacían era pelearse y Sasuke le superaba en todo. Pero poco a poco fue dándose cuenta que por mucho que perdía, el rubio no dejaba de intentar nada hasta conseguirlo.

Y así, rápidamente se convirtió en su rival. Alguien contra quien quería pelear para ver quién era más fuerte. Y lo más importante, se convirtió en su amigo, por más que quisiese negarlo.

Eso fue lo que le descontroló. Decidió que eso no podía ser, que si construía lazos con alguien, eso le haría más débil y por lo tanto, no podría llevar a cabo su venganza.

Nunca quiso crear ese lazo con Naruto, tan sólo quería tener el lazo de sangre que le unía a Itachi, un lazo construido con odio, pero le fue inevitable . Naruto Uzumaki se metió en su vida y su cabeza, y lo arrasó todo.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde. Ese lazo estaba construido de hierro, por lo que sería imposible cortarlo. Así que decidió irse con Orochimaru, el cuál le haría más fuerte, y así podría llevar a cabo lo que siempre había deseado. Y así cortó su lazo con Naruto de raíz.

Al menos eso era lo que él decía. Lo que quería creer.

Pero por mucho que lo intentase, nunca pudo dejar de imaginarse lo que ocurriría si un día cualquiera volviese a Konoha, ¿qué haría Naruto? ¿Le golpearía y no querría volver a verle?…¿Se alegraría y le abrazaría, tal vez?

Miles de preguntas le arrasaban. Tantas noches soñó con varias respuestas, pero luego estaba seguro de que no podría adivinarlo , ni saberlo, por más que quisiese. Él había decidido esto, por lo que ahora no había marcha atrás.

 

Entonces llegó el día en que volvieron a verse. Dos años y medio después. Ante él apareció un Naruto de quince años, más alto, aunque seguía siendo más bajo que él. Lo demás no cambió , pudo ver sus ojos y su rostro, que le iluminaron como si se tratase de un rayo de luz.  
Eso era lo que siempre pensaba Sasuke de Naruto que era para él, un rayo de luz que ilumina su oscuridad.

Se acercó a él y, como tantas veces había deseado, le abrazó, sutilmente, pero le hizo sentir mejor. Sentía que su corazón que parecía haber estado parado durante esos dos años, comenzaba a latir de nuevo. Fue doloroso, pero agradable a la vez.

Sin embargo se odió nuevamente por eso, por que Naruto cambiase todo de él en un segundo, y le dijo e hizo cosas que no pensaba realmente.

Y desapareció nuevamente.

Pero en su corazón latía la esperanza. Si Naruto no había cesado en su búsqueda durante todo ese tiempo, tal vez, cuando lograse su venganza, podría volver a Konoha y recuperar su lugar allí, al lado del rubio.

 

FIN


End file.
